


T.A.D.A- Tamer And Digimon Academy

by EchoesOfFablesPast



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Also theres a lot of gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Sexual Assault, School For Digimon, Some triggering elements, Theres gonna be a lot of violence just fyi, hey they might be saving the world but theyre still confused teens, i feed off ruining happy shows like this, i love Stranger Things so i had to reference them in this, nah im just playin its still gonna be super wholesome and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfFablesPast/pseuds/EchoesOfFablesPast
Summary: It's been 80 years since the D-Reaper was stopped by the Digi-destined in Japan. Ever since then, the existence Digimon has become pretty common knowledge. Once the power to open Pathways to the Digital World was obtained, some of the worlds leading powers decided to build schools to train Tamers, in case another situation like the D-Reaper popped up and to help keep the peace between the two worlds.T.A.D.A, the American branch of the Tamers Academy System, is beginning its 23rd year of students. So far the world has remained in relative peace, but when strange tears start opening and a strange virus begins to infect the Digimon, turning them violent and bloodthirsty, a new era of Digi-Destined must be chosen.Hopefully, they'll be up to the task.(Newsflash- They aren't, but they don't have much choice either way)~(In Need Of OC's-Please Check End Notes)~





	T.A.D.A- Tamer And Digimon Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It sure has been a long time eh? Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this, and please, don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism in the comments :)

_**Life.** _

 

_**Death.** _

 

_**Good.** _

 

_**Evil.** _

 

_**There are many constants in our world. Things that cannot be erased, or destroyed.** _

 

_**But, they can be changed. Morphed, fixed.** _

 

_**Many methods can be used to try and fix some of the bad things in our universe. Some, are positive. Love, Kindness, Joy are just a few examples.** _

_**But unfortunately, sometimes those things don't work.** _

 

_**Sometimes, you have to fight for what you want. You have to claw, tear and bleed for your mission at times. It's not pleasant, but to succeed you must sometimes sacrifice.** _

 

_**And here, I give you a tale of six kids who had to sacrifice, work hard, and lose so much to save all they held dear.**  _

* * *

 

Our story begins in a gorgeous at the end of a pristine cul-de-sac. A form rested under pixie pink covers, the fabric slowly rising and falling with their breaths. Resting on a table next to them was a pair of dark grey goggles and a Biyomon shaped alarm clock. The bird Digimon clock read 6:59 in glowing red letters.

Downstairs, a young woman with curly brown hair was leaned over the sink, staring out the window with a wistful expression. A man walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey El," He whispered softly, black eyes soft with affection, "You okay?" The woman nodded and smiled softly at her husband, reaching a hand back and running it through his fluffy raven locks.

"Yes Mike, I'm alright. Just...worried, I guess. Pychemon had a vision last night. It was...odd." Mike nodded, nose brushing her soft shoulder. 

"About Echo?" El nodded, chocolate eyes squinted with a worried light to them, "Yes. He said he saw her crying."

Mike sighed, closing his eyes, "There isn't much we can do love. She's stubborn, just like her mom." He teased. El rolled her eyes and whacked him on the hip lightly, turning around in his grip.

"Oh please. You're just as bad." Mike pouted. 

"Am not."

El rolled her eyes, "Okay pouty-pants, you keep thinking that."

Mike laughed deeply and glanced at the clock, raising an eyebrow, "She better get up soon or she's gonna be late."

El raised an eyebrow back, a small smirk tugging at her lips, "Do you really think she'd let herself be late for this?"

Her husband laughed again, "True."

* * *

 

 

Back upstairs, the red numbers switched to 7:00, and started to blink. The wings and beak of the Biyomon opened and began opening and closing rapidly, squawking loudly.

The form in the bed bolted up, ashy hair stuck up in fifty different directions and seafoam eyes wide with alarm. She whipped her head around to look at the clock, which was still squawking loudly and yelped in shock. She tossed the covers off her quickly and leaped out of bed, petal pink lips mumbling unintelligible words to herself. She ran to her walk-in closet on the other side of the room and disappeared 

A t-shirt was thrown out, "No."

 

A pair of jeans came next, "Nope"

 

A pause, a hum and finally a quick 'Nope' followed by another shirt being thrown out.  
  


"AHA!" came a triumphant yell, some rustling sounds and a few grunts of effort here and there. A few moments later,  she twirled back out of the closet, fully dressed. A pair of grey jean shorts clung to her legs, and very light grey- almost white- baseball shirt with rolled up rouge pink sleeves covered her torso. White socks (that were rolled around her ankles slightly since she didn't pull them up all the way) and black shoes, with a dark grey steel piece on the toe of the shoe, adorned her feet.

She looked herself over in the mirror hanging from her door, brushing her hair swiftly. Once done, she gave herself another once over and grinned widely, about to leave. Just as she reached for the doorknob, she froze. 

"Crap, I almost forgot!" She whirled around and hopped back over to her nightstand, where the grey goggles and a slightly lighter rouge pink sweatband sat. She quickly slipped the headband on first, smoothing down her hair as she did so. She then placed the goggles on, popping them into place. 

 

She turned and walked back over to her door, and took a deep breath. She swung the door open and walked out, not knowing she was about to embark on a journey of a lifetime. 

* * *

 

El heard the door open and smiled to herself. Her little girl was already almost all grown up, and ready to start the beginning of her life. Mike was having similar thoughts. 

Light thumps echoed from the stairway, and Esme twirled out of the stairway into the kitchen, the morning light glinting off her bright eyes and copper freckles. She walked over and gave her father and mother a kiss on both their cheeks, "Morning Dad! Morning mama!" She chirped.

Mike smiled and released his wife to wrap his daughter in a hug, pressing a kiss above her goggles, "Morning baby girl. Are you excited?" Esme bobbed her head rapidly, pulling away from her Dad only to have her Mom wrap her in an equally tight hug, also pressing a kiss to her daughters head, "Look at you, already so grown up."

Echo squeezed her mom back before pulling away, her grin just as bright as before, "I'm only thirteen mama, don't get mushy on me yet." 

Mike snorted into his cup of coffee, which he had poured while his two loves embraced, "Yeah, just wait till she's eighteen. Won't that be a show. Also, you might want to get going, you're gonna be late if you dawdle any longer." Echo glanced at the clock and yelped, bolting for the door and waving a frantic hand behind her.

"Love you guys! I'll see you this weekend!"

Mike and El blinked and looked back at the other before busting out into sweet laughter at their daughter's antics.

"She's soooo your kid," they said at the same time.

* * *

 

Echo peddled down the streets of her quiet town, breathing in the crisp fall air and enjoying the warm morning sun on her back. She had pulled her goggles over her eyes (after the incident with the moth last year, she never biked without them) and was whistling a cheery tune to herself.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey! E! Wait up!", A boys voice came from behind her, and she could hear the sound of another bike. She lifted her feet from the peddles and slowed slightly. 

A dark-skinned boy rode up beside her, and she broke out into a huge grin at the sight of her best friend.

"Jayden Sinclair, what a fine morning to see your beautiful face." Jayden laughed loudly, garnet eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Echo Wheeler, it's always a fine morning when I can rest my eyes on your gorgeous figure." He waggled his dark eyebrows at her and they both broke into loud,  uproarious laughter.

While the compliments she said to Jay were always said with a joking tone, none of them were lies at all. Jayden was a dark-skinned African American teen with the jawline of a god and garnet eyes that could make any girl melt-except Echo. He was tall for his age and had the spikiest, darkest black hair she'd ever seen. Currently, it was pulled into a tight high ponytail and spiked out wildly behind his head. He also wore a bright red sweatband, much like Echo 's own. He wore a long-sleeved dark grey shirt with a red collar and red strips going down the side of the sleeves starting at the top of his shoulders. Charcoal grey and dark red basketball shorts waved in the wind as he rode. White socks came a few inches above his black and red basketball high-tops.

Jayden peddled next to her, and they chatted about how excited they were for high school. Not just high school, but the high school they were about to attend.

They rounded a corner and Echo gasped, eyes wide, "Jay look! It's right there!" Jay laughed, rolling his eyes fondly, "Yes E, I can see. I'm not blind." Echo turned and stuck her tongue out, puffing her freckled cheeks out and gave him a raspberry. He rolled his eyes again.

They passed a sign, not paying much attention to it.

**_'T.A.D.A- Tamer And Digimon Academy'_ **

* * *

 

They rested their bikes in the bike rack by the entrance of the gates, locking them up quickly. Echo was practically vibrating with excitement, while Jay had his hands in his pockets and maintained a pretty relaxed stance. He towered over the ash blonde next to him, by at least a foot.

A man in a suit was standing there, he had a kind smile and a greying mustache. He was lean and very tall. A small pink Digimon with large, fairy-like wings holding a spear floated next to him.

Jay andEcho walked up to him and he smiled brightly, holding out a hand. 

"Hi, there! I'm Mr. Yumono, I'm your History and Battle Technique's Professor. This is my partner, Piximon." The fairy-like Digimon waved in greeting.

Echo reached out and grabbed his hand, smiling, "I'm Echo Wheeler, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Once Echo had let go of his hand, Jay reached out and took it, "I'm Jayden Sinclair, it's nice to meet you, sir." Mr. Yumono smiled brightly at the two new students, stepping between them and resting a hand on both their shoulders, "The pleasure is all mine kids! It's not every day we get the kids of past Tamer's attending! I'll be giving you your tour around the campus today, so we should get a move on so we can cover everything!" 

Piximon floated next to Echo and studied her, "Hmm, Moomoo, this one has a very familiar aura about her", his voice was high pitched, and he floated around Echo's head while he talked. Yumono nodded.

"She should! Both her parents attended here as juniors and seniors! They were here for my first two years teaching. Jane Elle Hopper and Micheal Wheeler."

 Piximon's eyes went wide and he went to rest on his Tamer's head, "Woah! You mean she's the kid of that nerdy kid and one of the Bio-Class students?" Echo looked awestruck at the mention of her parents, seafoam eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Wooooaaaah! You taught my mama and dad!? That's so cool!" Yumono laughed, nodding.

"Yes, your father was one of my favorite students. As was Jayden's father." Jayden grinned at that, "Yeah, my pop is pretty cool."

They chatted about a few different things before they came to a large fountain in the middle of campus. It was huge, and spraying water from her sickle-like weapon was a marble Mermaidmon. Echo looked at it in awe. Jay even seemed impressed. 

"This is the center point of the campus. There are five dorms; The R-Dorms, where the new kids first start out. The C-Dorms, Where the second year kids stay. The U-Dorms, where the third year students live. The M-Dorms, where the fourth years reside. And than D-Dorms, but we don't have any kids in there currently."

Jay tilted his head, "Piximon said something about a Bio-Class. What's that?" 

"Ahhhh, yes, I should probably explain what classes are. Piximoon, would you like to do the honors?" 

Piximon grinned," Gladly!" He floated down to fly right in front of the two new students and launched off into an explanation. 

"Your class has nothing to do with what dorm you're in, it's just the level of skill you and your Digimon partner reach. It begins with Baby-Class, which means your Digimon has only just hatched. Once it Digivolves to Rookie Level, you get promoted to R-Class. Then it goes on to C-Class - Champion Level, U-Class - Ultimate Level, and M-Class -Mega Level. The last and most powerful of the Classes is Bio-Class."  
  


"What does Bio-Class stand for?", Echo asked. 

"Bio-Class means you and your partner have achieved Bio-Merge Evolution. In Bio Merge Evolution, you become one with your Digimon. You become one being, one body, one mind. Its the ultimate level of synchronization you can reach."

"Wooooooah" Echo and Jayden breathed, looking at each other then back at the professor. 

"My mama reached that?" Echo asked in wonder. Yumono nodded, his eyes soft as he thought about his previous student. 

"Your mother was the only one in her year that was able to reach it. She and her Digimon were quite the pair."

Echo looked down, _'I want to be as strong as mama one day. No...stronger.'_  , she thought to herself. 

Yumono coughed to draw the kids attention back to him, "Anyways, I need to explain how the campus is set up. There nine main pathways from this point, each leading to a building or dorm, as you can tell. You'll have classes in each one of the buildings. The one straight across from us leads to the Main Office slash the D=Dorms, which are on the upper floor. The two pathways beside that one lead to Buildings B and C. The one to the left of Building B is Building A, and the one to the right of Building C is Building D. Got it so far?"

The two students nodded.

"Alright. Now, those are the North pathways. Now on the East, West, and South pathways. The East pathway leads to the U-Dorms, and the West pathway leads to the M-Dorms. The South-East pathway leads to the R-Dorms, and the South West pathway leads to the C-Dorms. And the South pathway leads to the entrance and goes right past the Nursery and Mess Hall."

Echo and Jayden perked up at that. 

"That's where we get our Eggs, right Mr. Yumono?" The man nodded cheerily, "Yes it is son. We'll be visiting the office, and then heading straight there with our resident breeding expert, Ms. Alicia Mortina. She's also your Digital Care and Science teacher." Jay and Echo exchanged excited grins. They were finally going to meet their partners!

Thye set off down the North pathway towards the main office. Yumono explained some things about the classes, how they would get their schedules, yada yada yada. They weren't really paying attention. 

When they arrived at the octagon-shaped building, they were practically shaking with excitement.

"Yumono, are these our new students?" A light female voice came from their right. A young woman sat on a bench by the stairs, a book in her pale hands. Her eyes were a pale green and her hair a dark purple, that was tied up in a messy bun. Glasses resting lightly on her nose, and a white lab coat was wrapped tightly around her. She smiled and stood, walking over to the group, her heels clicking against the cement pathway. 

Jayden was blushing and staring a certain...um...'area' of the woman. A tick mark bulged on Echo's forehead and she quickly smacked the lovestruck boy over the head with her hand, growling lowly. Jay sputtered, almost falling on his face.

Piximon giggled and raised his hand up for a high five, which Echo happily complied with. Thankfully, both Yumono and the woman were deep in conversation and didn't notice the kids antics. 

"Kids," Yumono said, turning to the two kids, "This is your teacher Miss Alicia. She's also the one who will be helping you get your Eggs today." 

The kids waved and introduced themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, I can tell you're both becoming quite impatient, so let's go get you your partners." She said, giving them a little wink before turning and beginning to walk away. Jayden bobbed his head, drool slowly slipping from the corner of his mouth.Echo groaned and threw her hands in the air and followed Alicia and Yumono. 

Piximon rolled his eyes and whacked the boy with his staff, smirking when he fell flat on his face.

* * *

 

The group of five entered the Nursey, and Jay and Echo immediately were mesmerized by it. There was at least one bookcase on every wall, and two sets of stairs lead up to the upper floor. A table with a few stools was on their left, and a desk was a little past that. On the right, there was a room with a red glowing sign above the door said 'SickRoom'. 

Jay looked like he was about to bolt to the nearest bookcase, so Echo grabbed him by the arm. He might look like a sporty douche, but he was a secret nerd and loved to read. 

Alicia and Yumono were walking to the left staircase, so Echo pulled Jay in that direction, following her teachers and keeping a tight grip on the whining Jay.

"The Nursery serves as our Healing Room as well as its intended purpose." He explained. Echo nodded, stepping up on the first step of the stairs.

* * *

 

When they got to the top of the stairs, Alicia pulled out her ID card and had the machine that was next to the door scan it. Once it was done the light went from yellow to green, and the door popped open. 

"MarineAngemon! We have some newbies!" Alicia called out. A small pink Digimon floated from where it was placing an Egg on a comfy patch of straw to nuzzle its Tamer in greeting.

It looked over at Jay and Echo with big blue eyes, "Hi! I'm MarineAngemon, and I'm Alicia's partner! It's splendid to meet you!" Echo was cooing over how cute she was, and even Jay had to admit it was really cute. 

"Alright," Alicia said, smiling brightly at the two new kids, "Go ahead and wander around until you find your Eggs."

Echo blinked and tilted her head, "How will we know which one to pick?" Alicia giggled and winked

"Trust me; You'll know." Jay and Echo glanced at each other before shrugging and beginning to wander around. 

"I wonder who they'll get." Yumono hummed, a hand on his chin.

Alicia smiled and rubbed MarineAngemon's head, "Who knows."

* * *

 

Jayden couldn't stop smiling; he'd been looking forward to this day for years. He was brushing his hand against the tables as he passed by when he noticed a bright white one with red zigzags all over it. For some reason, he felt...drawn to it. 

He neared it, and he noticed a light red glow surrounding it, and it got brighter the closer he got.

He placed a hand gently on it, and the red glow became so bright he had to cover his eyes with his other arm. But he never removed his hand. He heard- and felt- the Egg cracking. Suddenly, the light died down, and he was no longer touching the hard shell of an egg, but something warm and fuzzy.

He cracked an eye open and felt a gasp bubble in this throat. There, where the egg had just sat, was a small, black fuzzy ball with little round ears and big, yellow eyes.

Jay opened his eyes fully and grinned, beginning to pet the little ball, "Hey there buddy....My names Jayden. I guess we're partners now."

The little fuzzball didn't reply but instead jumped into his chest. Jay fumbled for a minute but eventually got the ball into a comfy position in his arms.

"Well," He said, still smiling,"Let's go ask the Profs. what you are."

 

* * *

 

Echo stared in awe at all the eggs around her. There were so....many! How was she supposed to know which one was hers...? 

As she walked, she started to feel even more upset. What if she couldn't find an egg? Or picked the wrong one? Could you even pick a wrong egg? 

Suddenly, she an odd twinge in her chest. She stopped dead and glanced around, seafoam eyes wide. 

A pink glow caught her eye, and she was mesmerized. It was a very small, cream-colored egg with dark pink splotches all over it. It was on the top shelf of the center circle table.

She walked forward and reached her hand out. As her hand neared the Egg, it glowed brighter. Echo reached up and popped her glasses over her eyes. Once her fingertips touched the shell of the Egg, cracks spread over the surface within seconds. 

"Woah..." Echo whispered to herself in wonderment. As the egg fell apart, she could feel a thousand things at once. She couldn't even name one, there were so many.

Within a few seconds the light had died and in its place was a small brown thing, with a long tail and three horns on its head. It blinked its eyes open and yawned, and glanced up at Echo. Seafoam met dark cocoa, and Echo couldn't help the amazed smile from practically tearing her cheeks.

"Well aren't you cute...wonder what your name is?" Echo mumbled. She gently scooped the little ball into her hands and brought it to her face. 

"Let's go show you to Miss Alicia and Mr. Yumono." She whispered. The ball nuzzled her face.

* * *

 

Alicia smiled hugely as she saw both of the new kids walking towards her, Baby Digimon resting in their arms. Yumono was just as excited. 

"Look at that! Aren't they just adorable?" Alicia cooed, leaning down to look at the little newborn Digital Monsters. MarineAngemon buzzed around, studying the new arrivals and cooing along with her Tamer.

"So," Yumono said, looking at Piximon, "The one Miss Wheeler is holding...It feels familiar, does it not?" Piximon nodded, tilting his head (Er...or attempted to since he doesn't really have a neck)

Alicia stood up straight and clapped her hands together, "Okay! Come this way to get them scanned, and then the machine will let us know which Digimon you got partnered with! Jay, you first." She pointed at the little box MarineAngemon was holding.

Jayden walked forward and held out the fuzzball. A yellow light scanned over it for a few moments before turning green and projecting a page of info into the air.

"Botamon," Jayden read, eyes wide, "Level: Fresh. Botamon is a Slime Digimon that on the surface of its slime-shaped body, it has grown thick, black fuzz. Attacks: Bubble Blow-Produces bubble-like objects from its mouth to intimidate the opponent."

Jay looked down at Botamon and smiled widely, "Heck Yeah! You're intimidating AND adorable!" 

Alicia giggled as MarineAngemon got the machine ready again, "Alright, your turn Miss Wheeler."

Echo stepped forward and held out the brown ball, it's tail waving lazily. The same yellow light scanned over it, before turning green and producing another page of information.

"Conomon," Echo read, " Level: Fresh. Conomon is a Slime Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from the cocoa tree, whose English name is derived from Cono, and as such has chocolate-colored, cone-shaped horns. Attacks: Acid Bubbles- Spits acid bubbles to intimidate opponents."

Echo hugged Conomon to her chest, "I'm glad I know your name now partner!", She pulled her away from her chest and looked into Conomon's dark cocoa eyes and smiled hugely," We're gonna be the best of partners! Let's get to it, Conomon!" Conomon waved its tail excitedly, bobbing its little body.

Alicia and Yumono smiled softly as the two teens celebrated with their new partners.

"Brings back fond memories, huh Yumono?" Alicia said softly.

The man nodded as he glanced at his Partner.

"It sure does Alicia. It sure does."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Anyways, I have a request; I need regular tamer OC's. I have all my staff and Digidestined, but I need some regular tamers. Please contact me for the OC form :)


End file.
